


Hanahaki

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), RPF - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Depression, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pining, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daryl catches a case of hanahaki.Good end and bad end, avoid bad end of you don't want character death.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> DARYL IS DARRYL??? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT, I WROTE DARYL IN THIS STORY NOT DARRYL SORRY. lmk what you think pls

Hanahaki disease... 

The first time Bad got wind of this disease was during Minecraft Mondays. He loved teaming up with Skeppy, it was so much fun and he couldn't imagine not teaming with him. Every week was just more and more fun, it took awhile but they eventually won the event together and in his pure happiness he ended up spilling out his feelings to skeppy.  
"OH MY GOD SKEPPY I WISH YOU WERE NEXT TO ME I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!" it just came out, he couldn't control it. He immediately felt regret, Skeppy stayed silent which felt like a rejection. Bad was quick to change the subject before anyone could say anything. 

After that day he seemed fine, surprisingly. Maybe he didn't actually like Skeppy, as he assumed at first, probably just was a heat in the moment thing, at least that's what he told himself. He continued to play in Minecraft Monday, with dream and a6d this time and it just felt different. Well, he was used to playing with Skeppy, that must've been the reason. That was what he thought until less than a month later.  
He woke up coughing, barely able to breath. He tried his hardest to run to the bathroom and doubled over the bathroom sink. Different shades of blue flower petals had come from his mouth. Most of them covered with blood. 

Daryl was scared, clawing at his throat desperately and leaving behind red marks. When he finally felt as if he could breathe again he just fell against the bathroom door. Tears were spilling from his eyes as he desperately tried to wipe them away. "This can't be happening." His voice was hoarse and there was now not a single doubt that he loved Zak. 

It was painful being with or without Zak, and he didn't know what to do or who to tell. Should he even tell anyone at all? Zak was not gay, he's said that before. It would never work out and he didn't want his friend to feel as if he was responsible. He mulled over this thought almost every night, he cried almost every night. His heart ached and he had no idea how to deal with it. 

Time had passed since then. He would still cough up flowers often but they seemed to stop growing rapidly, for now. He was in a call with dream contemplating if he should tell his long time friend about it.  
"Bad? Are you there?" He blinked a couple times before responding "oh sorry dream.. yeah what's up!" He kept up his happy facade.  
Dream was silent before asking "are you ok? You seem distant and quieter than usual." Bad winced and wondered again, should he tell Dream? Maybe he could leave out some parts... 

"I love Zak." He mummered under his breath, a warmth spreading throughout his chest. This was the first time he was saying it out loud.  
"You do? Like a boyfriend right?" Dream asked for clarification, since bad said the word love very often. "Yeah like a boyfriend." He sighed out, he could only imagine what it would be like to be his boyfriend. 

"Are you going to tell him?" The warmth in his chest grew cold, the flowers were starting to grow again. He muted his mic and started coughing into his hands. Blood and petals came out, mostly blood.  
He wiped his mouth and unmuted. "I.. I don't think so. He's straight and only sees me as his best friend." Bad explained to Dream, his voice wavering the whole time. 

Dream hummed and thought to himself. "Ok but it wouldn't hurt to just tell him." Bad knew otherwise, if Zak rejected him he would only feel pain from the disease until it killed him. "What about our friendship?" Bad choked out  
"I don't think that'll be enough to end a friendship." Dream sounded quite confident about this.

Right... "Thanks dream, I think I'm gonna go now! Have a good day." He left the call and sat in his chair, feeling the restriction of his airflow. He knew about the surgeries, but he was afraid of forgetting Skeppy. There was a high chance, even if he didn't forget, he would lose his feelings and be like a different person.  
He didn't want that, he would rather die loving Skeppy, than live as some stranger.

He placed his forehead against his desk, thorns pricking his neck with the movement. After trying and trying to find comfort, he knew it was impossible. So he stopped trying to get rid of the itch. His throat was raw and it simply hurt to talk now adays, it was horrible breathing too.  
Tears pricked at his eyes while he chuckled to himself. He never would've seen himself in a situation quite like this. His chuckles died down into sobs as he buried his face into his arms. He was afraid of dying but also afraid of losing Skeppy, no matter what he seemed to have no choice. He let himself sit there and cry for just a couple minutes before forcing himself to be productive... 

It was August, the stream where he would be going bald with face cam. He was afraid to say the least, what if he coughs on stream? What if everyone sees the bloody flowers? He was doing this to make Skeppy happy but it was really starting to settle in. He still had his weekly streams, people often commented on his state of voice since he always sounded pained while talking. Even friends brought it up while they were recording. "It's just a cold" he would repeat endlessly, none of them prying any further. 

He looked down at his sweater, Skeppy's signed merch which never failed to comfort him while he cried his eyes out. He was already in a call with Skeppy, setting up the stream. "I can't wait!" He heard Skeppy's chipper voice through his headphones. "Yeah." Bad responded quietly.  
"Hey we don't have to do this today ya know? You have been sick for awhile." Skeppy's voice turned sympathetic and bad shook his head. "No no it's ok I'm better than usual today." 

That was true, it seems like Skeppy's presence slowed the flowers growth, just barely. "Ok whatever you say... Start the stream" Skeppy egged on, excited once again. He complied and started it, watching people start joining.  
It was going fine... Up until Skeppy reminded him about face cam. Bad took a deep breath then turned it on after a little stalling. He had a forced smile on his face, but no one could tell as he waved and laughed. 

it was all fine, shaving his head painstakingly slow and Skeppy cracking jokes. He was in the middle of talking when he felt the familiar tickle in his throat causing him to suddenly go silent. He didn't want to risk it so he stood up and went off camera, making sure to mute. He started coughing into the garbage bin near his bed, the same blue petals painted red by his blood falling in. He sat helplessly, thorns piercing his skin. The metallic blood pooled at the back of his throat. He spit it all out, wiping his mouth and walking back to the stream. 

"Sorry.. Lucy was barking." He came up with the excuse on the spot, his expression didnt sell the lie but it was fine. Chat seemed to believe him but Skeppy did not, but he knew he couldn't bring it up now. "Well I already donated the money.. you should probably end stream soon." Bad was confused since Skeppy was so excited about this stream earlier, but now he seemed to want to end it. "Oh ok! Well I love you guys! Thanks for the donations and for joining. I'll stream again next week!" Bad waved goodbye before ending the stream. 

"I think-" Bad was about to say he had to go but Skeppy was quick to cut him off. "Hey no, we haven't been talking as much recently. Are you ignoring me? What's wrong? I know lucy wasn't barking I couldn't even hear her! What really happened?" Bad was bombarded with a truck load of questions, all of which overwhelmed him.  
"Uhm.." he didn't know what to say. "Sorry I was sick and didn't want to tell stream I threw up" he decided to only answer one question. He didn't lie to be exact, he just wasn't being specific. 

"Daryl" his name rolled right off of skeppy's tongue, it turned him to mush. "You've been sick for months now, you need to go to the hospital, what if you have something dangerous?" His face turned solemn as he listened to his words "I don't want to go to the hospital."  
"Are you afraid?" Skeppy kept pestering him, but it was nice feeling. 

"Yeah I am." Bad breathed out. "C'mon Bad it's not that scary, also I want you to be safe."  
"Yeah ok thanks Zak. I'll consider it." Now that was a lie, but it pleased Skeppy. "Thanks, go rest now. Bye." Skeppy left the team speak, leaving Bad to his thoughts once again. 

It was late in the night, and Bad was still wide awake. He couldn't help it, it was impossible to get any shut eye. The flowers were only growing faster and larger, some of them even sprouting from his skin. They were beautiful but deadly to him. He was tired of them and just wanted to escape them.

Should he tell Zak? Finally, after all this time, should he come clean? But what if he gets rejected, he'll die and Zak wouldn't be able to live with himself. But he'll end up dying either way so what's the point, what're the chances that Zak does love him? He was tense, these thoughts weren't new but they were scary. He felt as thought he could die any day now... He didn't know how much time he had left.  
His breath was ragged and he looked paler than usual. He had dark circles under his eyes. Maybe he should just get it over with and confess. He lifts his hand to rub his eyes, but he feels hot tears instead. Since when had he started crying? He wiped the tears with his sleeve and stared at the ceiling above. 

It had been awhile since the last time he streamed, he just couldn't anymore. He was stressed and afraid, his hand grasping at his neck unconsciously. He's suprised he hasn't died of blood loss yet... Maybe the suffocation is what will be taking his life. The flowers were much bigger and sprouted constantly. He hadn't talked to his friends in awhile and he was afraid of dying alone.

*Ring ring*

His eyes glace at his phone, laying on his bedside table. He's about to just ignore when he realizes that Zak is calling. His hand shakily lifts the phone and pressed the green answer button. "Hello?" Bad whispered. "Daryl! dude what's going on? You haven't answered anyone's calls or messages. You haven't even been on your own server! Are you ok?" Zak was speaking fast, and he seemed worried. 

"I'm fine Zak, just tired I guess?" His throat got constricted. It's now or never. "Zak ..." He trailed off unsure, the fear licking at his heart. "Yeah Daryl?" Some seconds passed by, but Zak didn't rush him. 

"I love you zak." 

Good ending: 

Agonizing seconds passed by, the fear slowly creeping closer. "What?" Zak asked.  
"I love you Zak, I love you so much. Like.. like a boyfriend." He blurted out, to heck with it. 

He was so quite but Zak was still barely able to hear him. "Really? I love you too Daryl... Like a boyfriend." Daryl sighed, relief washing over him, his previous fear washing away with it. The flowers ever so slightly reeceeded. He felt the weight get taken off his shoulders, tears flowing down once again. "Thank you Zak" he sniffled and sobbed but he was so happy, a genuine smile on his face for the first time in months. 

"You need to call the hospital, I have Hanahaki and I can't breathe" Daryl wheezed out, ignoring the pain since he was filled with bliss. Zak was afraid and was quick to call an ambulance to his address as everything started to click for him. . . .

Bad ending: 

Agonizing seconds passed by, the fear slowly creeping closer. "What?" Zak asked, the fear consumed him and he hung up, throwing his phone across the room. 

"Stupid, so so stupid. Of course he doesn't love you, why would he love you." He scolded himself and cried, banging his hand against the wall defeatedly. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, not even trying to regain strength. He layed, spread out on the floor, letting the tears spill and letting the flowers grow. 

They finally managed to grow past his lips, successfully restricting all air flow. He didn't fight back, he let it happen, finally coming to terms with it. Like he said it would've happened either way.  
He slowly lost all the oxygen in his body, numb to the pain since he's had to endure it for months now. The flowers swallowed him whole and ended his life.


End file.
